<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Spoon by Rydia_Auften</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472580">Little Spoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften'>Rydia_Auften</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the bridge (One shots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Pet Names, Protectiveness, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Spooning, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Villanelle share a night together after the bridge scene.  Fluffy warm softness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the bridge (One shots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Spoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Killing Eve </p><p> </p><p>Trigger Warning: I'm aiming for some soft, saccharine shenanigans-free sleeps.    Your rage may be triggered if you hate that shit.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Little Spoon</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>It had been two years now since they had last found themselves in this scenario:  Eve and Villanelle lying in a bed facing one another. </p><p>They were at Eve's shabby flat. </p><p>The former MI-6 agent had offered to take them someplace nice to sleep when upon the bridge the thing they mutually agreed upon was they were both tired.  Villanelle assured her the flat would be fine.</p><p>It was all about the little steps.  Twenty feet they walked apart, twenty feet brought them back together.  There were no great plans immediately discussed in the next moments.  No inventory of the countries they could visit, no discussion of how they would pay for their adventures and no grand promises.  That's how Eve was interpreting their lack of goals. </p><p>In the year since Villanelle had left her for dead, Eve could sense that the former assassin had returned to her as a very different woman.  She wanted to know everything that happened to her, but she felt that they finally had the time to be together:  To chat, to eat, to.... whatever would happen next.  It just didn't have to be decided that evening. </p><p>They took a black hackney home.  They didn't speak, but when their hands met together in the space between them, it seemed natural, like their hands already knew where they belonged.  Villanelle's grip was gentle, and Eve knew if she was to pull away, she would be free again, but it's not what she wanted.  When she entwined their fingers, she hoped she could convey what she was thinking.</p><p>"I won't let go."</p><p>After she had found the love bear under her pillow, the older woman had felt embarrassed about the state V would have found it in.  Consequently, when the two women arrived that evening, it wasn't in bad shape.  There wasn't a pile of dishes waiting in the sink nor weeks old takeaway boxes in the fridge.  There wasn't much choice for food however either.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" She asked, opening a cupboard that held a few packages of Ramen noodles.</p><p>The blonde didn't even survey the lack of wares and instead began to take off her yellow cloak.  </p><p>"Are you? I can always eat, but I actually am very tired."  </p><p>The darker woman closed the cupboard and stared at her guests youthful face.  Her eyes did look heavy, and her shoulders beneath her silk blouse seemed slumped.  It made her consider how wrecked she, herself felt after this long eventful day. </p><p>She gave a sympathetic smirk and nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Let me give you some pajamas".  If Eve had anything in abundance, it was clothing for comfort.  </p><p>She knew Villanelle was watching her sort through the clean laundry basket on her bed to find a matching set.  It had crossed her mind that perhaps the former assassin wore nothing to bed and she felt her cheeks warm at the thought.  The thought hued her next words that came out perhaps more nervous and breathier than she intended when she found a plaid red pair.</p><p>"Here"  she cleared her throat.  "You can wear these."  </p><p>Villanelle held out her hands to receive them, but her eyes were fixated on the bed.</p><p>"I like those green ones, can I wear those?"   Eve turned to see what she had meant, but only found the pair she had last slept in lying across her pillow.  Her finger tentatively pointed at them.</p><p>"Those?   I've worn those already--"</p><p>"They're great, it's my favourite colour".  The blonde walked passed her host and picked them up off the bed.  She then gave the most innocent expression she could muster, Eve rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah okay fine"  </p><p>Villanelle began to loosen her buttons, Eve took that as her cue to go into the WC to get herself changed into the red pajamas.</p><p>She brushed her teeth and realized she didn't have a second one to offer.  She supposed that gave them a task to complete in the new day.  But then what do they do after that?   She didn't dwell on that too long; when she came out, she found her guest lying under the blanket on the closer side of the bed.  It meant she would have to climb over her to crawl in.</p><p>Eve held up out hand inviting her to move over.   "Do you want to..."  </p><p>"If you don't mind I would prefer this side"  Villanelle asserted.  She sat up and crossed her feet so Eve would have space to scooch by her.  "If you want to leave, I'd just like to know it was happening."</p><p>Eve felt the former assassin was saying something very honest to her.   It was something they would definatly talk about later.</p><p>"I'm not going to leave you" she said in an almost annoyed tone as she crawled to the far side of the bed.  "Besides."  She entered the sheets and shared her bed mates gaze "this is my place, where would I go?"  </p><p>"Maybe to turn out the lights?" The blonde suggested cheekily, the former agent narrowed her eyes.  She was comfortable now, she didn't feel like getting up again.  She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.</p><p>"I can't,  I'm almost asleep."</p><p>Villanelle chuckled and left the bed and found her way into the WC.  She could hear the water running and Eve felt at peace.  There was a killer in her home, but knowing she was close, she felt safe.  It began to lull her towards sleep until a swishing sound returned her to some sense.</p><p>Was Villanelle using her toothbrush?</p><p>She thought to get up and bang on the door, but really, what was the point?  Going to bed with grimy teeth was the grossest feeling in the world, how could she blame her for taking care of them?</p><p>Moments later, the fresh breathed assassin emerged.  Before returning to bed she turned out the lights leaving her only light source being the obnoxiously bright street lamps barely blocked by the white curtains of Eve's window.</p><p>It was bright enough that they could both see that they were staring at one another across the bed.  Eve's heart raced, she felt nervous knowing how Villanelle felt for her.  Thoughts of the assassin whispering her name repeatedly through an earpiece that night in Rome came to mind.</p><p>She wasn't ready for anything more than this, yet.  The younger woman yawned, and it reminded her that perhaps she wasn't expecting anything either.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Villanelle spoke softly.  Eve considered it could be a dozen different things they needed to discuss.  All serious things, she really wanted to cut through that tone.</p><p>"Am I holding a knife this time?  No." she smiled as she replied.  Villanelle snuffed out her nostrils, a partially mirth filled sound.</p><p>"No Eve, not that.  But thank you." She paused a moment before she spoke again.  "I've never spooned with anybody before.  Could I hold you tonight?" </p><p>A dozen things, a hundred things she could have asked, Eve never would have guessed this is the thing she would have said.  </p><p>"Oh." She breathed as her heart began to slow.  "Okay."</p><p>She rolled over and faced the wall as she felt the stronger, younger woman  shuffle in behind her.  An arm came across and rested atop her, a soft hand covered her own hand close to her stomach.  Villanelle inhaled the back if her hair, the exhale tickled down her spine and she squirmed briefly.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Villanelle asked the smaller woman.  She pulled her in closer to herself.  Eve felt warm.  Safe.</p><p>"It's nice."  Eve replied sincerely and listened to the breathing of the woman, steady, deep.</p><p>She was asleep already.  </p><p>She wanted to laugh in disbelief as to how easy that was for her, but she couldn't deny how heavy her own eyes felt.</p><p>Eve wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt Villanelle's fingers digging into her stomach clutching her closer.</p><p>"Eve" the woman gasped with worried breath.  Villanelle's legs were twitching behind her own, the former agent wondered what the assassin was upto until she sighed once more.  "Come back"</p><p>Nightmare. </p><p>Eve had spent so much time thinking Villanelle didn't feel fear, she hadn't considered the woman could even have a bad dream.  And about her no less.</p><p>Two times in two years, they had tried to kill one another.  What the future held was unknowable, but causing Villanelle any further suffering was the last thing Eve ever wanted to do again.  Perhaps she could even ease some of it. </p><p>She pulled Villanelle's hands away from her and twisted her body.  The younger woman startled awake and immediately reached out to her.</p><p>"Turn around SweePea, you can be the little spoon okay?"  </p><p>She wasn't sure why she used that word of affection, but the blonde responded with a grunt and with sleepy eyes turned around.</p><p>Eve pressed her body against her back, placed her free hand into Villanelle's eager hand and again felt the lull of slumber compelling her.</p><p>"You won't let go" a sleepy voice asked giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"I won't let go" Eve promised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>